Online service providers are constantly offering new services and upgrading existing services to enhance the online experience of their subscriber. Subscribers have on-demand access to news, weather, financial, sports, and entertainment services as well as the ability to transmit electronic messages and to participate in online discussion groups. For example, subscribers of online service providers (OSPs), such as America Online or CompuServe, may access servers located throughout the world and retrieve information concerning a wide variety of topics from those servers. A server may be maintained by the service provider or by a third party provider who makes information and services available to the service provider through a worldwide network of computers.